


worth it

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Corset, Double Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, Praise, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “Oh, look at you, were you wearing this all day? For me?"
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 - corset

Azu’s hand freezes against Hamid’s skin as she begins to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. It slides carefully over his shoulders and off of him, revealing a deep purple corset, tightly laced against his body. 

“Oh, look at you,” she says, running a hand down the laces on the front, fingers skirting purposefully over a nipple. Hamid whines, wiggles a bit under her gaze. “Were you wearing this all day? For me?”

Hamid nods, skin flushing as she continues to stare at him. She runs her hands up and down his sides, following the curve of his waist created by the garment. He continues to squirm, letting out a soft moan as one of Azu’s hands slips between his legs. 

“Absolutely _beautiful_ ,” Azu whispers, voice taking on a near reverent tone. “I almost don’t want to take it off.” She considers leaving it on, being able to tug on the laces and run her hands along the fabric, but her desire to mouth over Hamid’s skin wins out and she begins to carefully undo the laces with one hand. 

-

Later, after they’re both spent, Hamid snoring gently in Azu’s arms, Azu decides taking it off was worth it. 


End file.
